¿Qué quieres, mocoso?
by Ani Dark Sugar
Summary: ¿Qué podría pasar por dejar a Romanito y a Holanda juntos un rato? –dijo España- Bélgica ladeó la cabeza, no muy convencida.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!. :D

Bueno, creo que éste es mi primer fic por petición.. Aunque la temática no estaba definida, así que si quieres algún cambio me lo pides, "lovitdesele" xD

Y bueno…Es mi primer Holmano, así que no me peguéis ;_; -Por cierto, creo que es el único fic Holanda x Romano de fanfiction en español o_o-

Va a tener dos capítulos, así que subo el siguiente capi al tener al menos 2 reviews :3

La verdad es que la idea es un poco tonta, pero se me hizo bonita en mi cabeza..

Ya sabéis, si tenéis alguna petición de que escriba algún fic, solo decídmelo en un review, y yo me pongo a escribir con toda la alegría del mundo xD

**Comentad por Hetalia (?)**

¿Qué quieres, mocoso?

¿Qué podría pasar por dejar a Romanito y a Holanda juntos un rato? –soltó el español, despreocupado- sé que los dos son como bombas atómicas si se juntan, pero no creo que tu hermano se oponga a cuidar de Lovino unos segunditos de nada, ¿no?.

Bélgica ladeó la cabeza, no muy convencida.

-Ya, Antonio, pero ya sabes cómo son..Mientras nosotros dos vamos a comprar al centro comercial, puede que ellos armen la siguiente guerra mundial..

España empezó a reir.

-La verdad es que tienes razón. Pero si les decimos que al llegar les vamos a preparar una paella exquisita, quizás acepten.

Un rubio de cabellos puntiagudos entró en la habitación, con su bufanda que parecía ser permanente pese a que ahora era verano.

-Lo he escuchado todo –aclaró el Holandés, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada seria-¿de verdad crees que voy a cuidar de el renacuajo italiano por una paella preparada por ti?-dijo, atónito- creo que hoy estás todavía más tonto que de costumbre, idiota español.

La rubia de cinta roja y cabellos ondulados sonrió, con una gotita de sudor resbalando por su frente, que denotaba que ella estaba nerviosa y quería convencer a su hermano mayor.

-Veeenga, hermanito..Si cuidas de Romano esta tarde, te haré un masaje en la espalda, y te prepararé el desayuno toda la semana.

Holanda parecía estar pensándoselo.

-Que sean dos semanas –anunció firmemente-

Al pronunciar el rubio esas palabras, España y Bélgica chocaron las manos, con una sonrisa enorme en sus rostros. Por fin los dos amiguitos del alma podrían comprar los ingredientes para la paella del Domingo.

La rubia y el moreno empezaron a reir, más felices que dos perdices.

Holanda no pudo reprimir un suspiro de resignación.

-No os entiendo…¡Y tú, español idiota, ni se te ocurra tardar mucho!. Porque como tardéis mucho, daré por sentado que te estás tirando a mi hermana, y correrá la sangre al rio –le lanzó una mirada fulminante al español-

-Ayy, Holanda..Tanto tiempo juntos y todavía piensas que soy una mala persona; Bélgica y yo somos como hermanos o primos –aclaró el español- por consecuencia, tú eres como el primo malhumorado que desaparece de las reuniones familiares. –rió-

-Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? –dijo el rubio, tapándose la cara con la palma de la mano, mientras salía de la habitación dispuesto a ir al salón-

…..

Romano´s POV:

-¡Yaawwwn! –solté un bostezo, mientras me estiraba en el sillón-.

El idiota de España me "obligó" a echarme una siesta en el sofá..Porque según él, los niños pequeños tenemos que tomar siestas y comer mucho para crecer enormes.

El bastardo no sabe que cuando yo crezca, él sentirá no haberme dado poco de comer. Me haré tan sumamente enorme e imponente, que hasta el inútil de España me tendrá miedo.

Reí al imaginarme a España a mis pies,y, abriendo los ojos me encontré con la mirada fría de un rubio que sólo compartía algo conmigo: Mi odio hacia el país de la pasión.

Me sorprendí, y mis mejillas se sonrosaron a causa del susto.

El holandés estaba en el sofá de enfrente del mío, carente de expresión a no ser de sus cejas, que se torcían mostrando un aspecto levemente enfadado.

-¡Holanda!,¡¿qué haces aquí? –me incorporé del sillón de golpe, confuso.-

El rubio cerró los ojos un lapso de tiempo, para después responderme malhumorado:

-Mi hermana y el idiota de la casa han salido a comprar. Y tengo que hacerme cargo de ti.

Sentí un escalofrío por la espalda. Tragué en seco.

-¿Cuándo van a volver? –pregunté, con un nudo en la garganta-

-Volverán poco antes de la hora de la cena, ¿quieres preguntarme algo más, mocoso?-soltó, con el ceño fruncido-

Mi mente se nubló por unos segundos.

¿Tenía que quedarme tooda una tarde con el ser más pétreo que conocía? – a parte de Ludwig,supongo-

Che palle..Una de las peores tardes de mi vida. Ese holandés me daba miedo de lejos, y de cerca, todavía más.

El rubio se levantó del sofá color ocre, y se me puso delante.

Cerré los ojos, temiendo que me pegara o algo por el estilo.

Pero lo que hizo fue muy diferente a lo que me imaginaba.

-si quieres conti, review!-


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola!.

Antes de todo, perdón demorarme tanto con la conti orz (ya sabéis, este puente ha sido fiesta, y he estado de medio-pingoneo todo el fin de semana, y tenía que terminar una commission del deviantart ^^u)

Y..Mu-mu-MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS! *me abalanzo a vuestros brazos y os doy galletas*

De veras, y me ha hecho mucha risa el comment de Sakuraba Kamii x,D En serio, me he reído mucho LOL Ya tengo apodo: Sugar 8-D

Ah, y respecto a vuestra duda: Romano tiene 13 años recién cumplidos en este fic, pero ya sabéis cómo es España -para Antonio Romano todavía es como un niñito de cinco LOL-

Espero que os guste el segundo capítulo, si tengo al menos 9 reviews, escribiré el tercero -y creo que el tercero va a ser el último, pero todavía no sé si alargarlo un poquito más..ewe

Tengo que confesaros, que en este capítulo me han dado unas ganas terribles de escribir algo pornoso de ellos, pero me he retenido por si os asusto -ya que esto parece-es- pedofilia xDDD Si queréis lemon de estos o de quien sea pedídmelo, que parece que estos días estoy inspirada LOL

Y recordad: COMENTAD POR HETALIA! XDD -y por el yaoi-

**¿Qué quieres, mocoso?**

_Cap.2._

_::::::_Holanda´s POV_:::::_

El idiota de Antonio siempre, sin ninguna excepción, me pedía tareas estúpidas, inútiles y que a mi ser solo le daban arcadas o aburrimiento máximo.

Ese pobre español sin cerebro creía que cuidaría de aquel mocoso italiano por una simple paella..He..He..¡¿Es que estamos locos, o qué?. Ni en mis sueños cuidaría de un crío malcriado por una paella creada por el país de la pasión -véase: pasión por ser idiota, porque no veo que pueda tener otro significado más allá de eso-.

Pero siempre estaba mi querida hermana de rubios cabellos, que parecía estar hipnotizada por el moreno de ojos verdes...Joder. Si ella quería que cuidara del chiquillo, y me sobornaba con un masaje, ¿cómo coño me iba a resistir?.

Mierda..Los encantos de mi hermanita son tantos, que para mí es imposible resistirme a casi todos sus caprichitos..

Y así fue como acepté una ardua tarea, que no creí que terminaría con un descubrimiento para mí.

-¡Adiós, hermanito! -se despidió mi hermana, con una sonrisa, y abriendo la puerta-

-¡Adiós, Holanda! -se despidió un idiota moreno, con una sonrisa boba, y saliendo por la puerta recién abrida por la belga-

Después de escuchar el portazo que dieron, supe que ya no había vuelta atrás: Los dos felices países se habían ido, dejándome solo con un crío italiano come-pasta-malcriado.

Suspiré con resignación, y directo a la cocina, me encendí un cigarrillo para calmarme un poco.

Lo sostenía entre mis manos, girándolo cada cinco segundos, con los ojos en blanco.

El niño estaba dormido en el salón, gracias a el español, que le medio-obligó al niño de ya 13 hermosos años a echarse una siesta. Lo habéis leído, ¿verdad? TRECE, años, joder. Trece años, y el muy gilipollas todavía seguía obligándolo a echarse siestas a mediodía..Madre del amor hermoso.

Calada entre calada, pasaba las páginas de una revista de moda que adquirió mi hermana hace poco en una tienda de al lado a la que siempre solía ir con frecuencia a comprarse su vestimenta.

Mis ojos se agrandaron un poco al fijarme en la sección de ropa infantil: Había un chico de aproximadamente entre 12 y 13 años, con una sonrisa provocativa para su edad: El pequeño poseía ojos caramelo y los cabellos ondulados de color cobre. Su cuerpo era finito, y, reconozcamos, tenía un culito muy mono.

Pero no era ese hecho el que hizo que mis ojos se abrieran, no señor.

Aquel niño me recordó directamente al joven que estaba ahora durmiendo en el salón: Sí, a nadie más que a el señorito malcriado por España número uno: Lovino Vargas.

La expresión del crío de la revista tenía un toque especial, y ese toque especial me recordó a el italiano.

Y por no decir de sus ojos, que eran del mismo color marrón caramelo que los de Romano. Y su cuerpecillo fino y frágil, era casi una copia del que el italiano poseía. Y..Sé que suena mal, pero el culito del pequeño italiano -no me he fijado mucho, pero un día mientras comíamos él se levantó y se estiró más de lo debido para coger un plato de la fila de arriba, y se le subió el pantalon, dejándole un cachete casi visible completamente-, su culo, era incluso más, por así decirlo, "bonito" que el de el modelo de esta revista.

Me dí cuenta de que mis mejillas estaban sonrosadas, y cerré la revista de golpe, sintiéndome igual de pedófilo que el español que vivía conmigo.

-¡Aggh!. No puedo pensar en esas cosas..-farfullé, apagando el cigarrillo con furia, molesto por dejar que esos impuros pensamientos pasaran por mi mente-

El niño era un malcriado de mierda,¿vale?. Solo eso.

Con el enfado en el cuerpo, me fui al salón, para descansar un poco y aclararme.

Nada más entrar, escuché la respiración suave del chiquillo que dormía en el sillón de enfrente del sofá en el que yo me senté.

Miré su cara por un momento. El niño parecía estar soñando algo que le gustaba. ¿Estaría soñando con una chica que le gustase o algo por el estilo?.

Bueno, la verdad es que no me importaba mucho. Cerré los ojos y me dispuse a descansar.

Pero no podía hacerlo. No podía dormir ni descansar.

Abrí los ojos, resignado. Iba a ser una tarde super aburrida.

El niño empezó a reir en sueños, y, de pronto, se despertó, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos;sonrosado y sorprendido ante mí.

-¡Holanda!.¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó, mientras se incorporaba del sillón-

-Mi hermana y el idiota de la casa han salido a comprar. Y tengo que hacerme cargo de tí -le respondí sin más dilema, con tono aburrido-

El chico parecía asustado ante la idea de quedarse conmigo toda una tarde. Hah, el muy malcriado no podía hacerse a la idea, gracias a que cierto español sobreprotector nunca lo había dejado solo desde que lo conoció.

Me preguntó que cuando volverían. Yo le respondí que a la hora de la cena.

El chiquillo se quedó pálido. Sé que asusto un poco, pero no tenía que ponerse así. Vamos, si no me hace nada del otro mundo, no lo voy a matar.

-¿Quieres preguntarme algo más, mocoso? -anuncié, frunciendo el ceño-

El italiano tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, y su expresión denotaba miedo e incomodidad.

Pero..Su rostro se cernía a verse mono incluso a estos dos factores. Su piel clara sonrosada contrastaba con sus ojos marrón caramelo, que brillaban a causa de miedo. En sus ojos se veía la desesperación que poseía en estos momentos.

Me levanté del sofá, poniéndome delante del joven italiano.

Podía ver con más claridad sus ojos caramelo, el miedo que se reflejaba en ellos. La desesperación, que me miraban descaradamente, temiéndome a mí y a mis posibles acciones.

El crío cerró los ojos con fuerza, temiéndome.

Me sentí un poco culpable por ello. A él no lo quería asustar, lo que me gustaría sería que el español temblase ante mí como el pequeño estaba haciendo ahora.

Puse mi dedo índice en su barbilla suave, acariciándole con un intento de tranquilizarlo.

-Lovino, solo es una tarde..No tienes por qué asustarte, le he prometido a mi hermana no hacerte nada, y tú sabes que yo nunca traicionaría a mi hermana. Si te portas bien, no tengo por qué hacerte nada -intenté que estas palabras salieran lo más amistosas posbiles, para que el italiano no huyera despavorido-

El moreno abrió los ojos lentamente, y me miró.

Sus mejillas estaban todavía más sonrojadas que antes. Sumamente sonrojadas.

-Va..Vale -asintió con la cabeza-

Mi dedo índice seguía en su barbilla, y me dí cuenta de que mi rostro estaba más cerca del suyo de lo que debería. Quizás uno de los motivos de sus mejillas sonrojadas fuera ese.

Me separé un poco de él, y para mi sorpresa, él no retrocedió al igual que yo, sino que se quedó con los ojos embelesados y sus mejillas seguían del color de antes.

Mi dedo índice pasó por su barbilla, y ascendió hasta sus mejillas, para luego encontrarse con sus labios finos y rosados.

Los masajeé casi sin darme cuenta, ahora utilizando mi dedo pulgar. La textura de sus labios era suave al tacto, me pregunté cómo se sentirián al ser rozados con los míos, más gruesos y no tan suaves.

Al darme cuenta de mis actos, retiré mi mano, y me separé de él completamente al instante, casi con brusquedad.

Me dispuse a irme de nuevo a sentarme al sofá, dejando al crío atónito y completamente sonrojado.

El italiano se quedó en el sillón con la misma expresión de antes, totalmente embelesado. Parecía hasta enfermo, como si tuviese fiebre.

Encendí la televisión, con la intención de verla un rato y quedarnos tranquilos y sin discusiones, pero el italiano no parecía querer lo mismo.

Se levantó, poniéndose frente a mí, tapándome la televisión.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido. No sabía qué hacer. Ese crío malcriado explotaría mi paciencia en cualquier momento.

Intenté mover la cabeza, para ver la tele. Pero él se movía, y me la tapaba.

Repetí este proceso por al menos tres veces, pero el niño volvía a tapármela.

¡Pero qué crío más molesto, por Dios!.

-¿Qué quieres, mocoso? -le pregunté, ya enfadado y sin saber qué coño hacer-

Los ojos del niño se tornaron serios, y ya parecía volver a ser el mismo crío malcriado de siempre.

-¿Quieres que te haga la merienda?. ¿Quieres que jugemos a los ponys?. ¿Quieres que traiga a tu hermano?. ¿Quieres ir al cine?. ¿Quieres que compremos pizza?.

Pregunté todo con algo de desesperación, ya cansado de todo.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a ver a Austria?.¿Quieres que te lleve con España y me dejes tranquilo?. ¿Quieres..Quieres...?

Parecí quedarme con la lengua trabada.

-¡¿Qué quieres, mocoso?. -casi grité, confundido-

Nunca esperé esa respuesta de un niño de trece años.

Mi corazón casi se paraba enfrente al suyo.

-Quiero que me vuelvas a tocar -afirmó, con los ojos decididos-

_si quieres conti, review!_ Y di si quieres que la conti tenga lemon o no :3


	3. Chapter 3

¿S-Sabéis que soy una personita felíz, verdad? ;u; Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios, estoy demasiado feliz ¿Sabéis que os quiero, verdad? *me pongo melosa muy rápido asdasdad, pero es que os quiero muuuchoooo* xDD

Ah,aquí tenéis la recompensa por los reviews *os doy galletas* lol

Si, España es una mala influencia, muy,muy,muy mala. (por eso niños, no se acerquen a él -perdón, siempre he querido escribir eso lol)

Este capítulo, personalmente, me ha gustado tanto escribirlo que me he emocionado. No por cómo lo he escrito, sino por las emociones de los personajes :,D Me ha parecido conmovedor hasta a mí..

Lovitdesele, muchas gracias por pedirme escribir sobre esta pareja, gracias a tí he descubierto que puede ser una pareja realmente bonita :D Y ya estoy buscando lo de abrida, a ver si lo cambio xD -no sé cómo he estado para escribirlo, es que a veces estoy empanada lol-

Onny-Chan, entonces te gustaría vivir con mis madre lol No me presta mucha atención y tengo 15 xD

Bueno..Espero que este capítulo os guste, y el fic ya está llegando a su final n_n Como mucho, dos capítulos más, pero creo que entre este y el siguiente -que creo que será un pequeño epílogo- concluirá.

Por eso, si tenéis alguna petición de alguna pareja, o alguna idea que os gustaría leer, por favor, decídmelo y yo la escribo con toda la emoción del mundo xD

Y recordad: COMENTAD POR HETALIA -y el yaoi y todo eso xDD-

¿Qué quieres, mocoso?

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cap 2

::Holanda´s PoV::

"Quiero que me vuelvas a tocar -afirmó, con los ojos decididos-"

Las palabras de ese niño me hicieron abrir los ojos más de lo que creía posible. Era imposible que mis oídos estuvieran en lo correcto. ¿De veras había dicho lo que acababa de escuchar? ¿Tocarlo?.

Me ruboricé tan pronto como llegé a malentender o entender. La piel clara de mis mejillas se sonrojó en tres décimas de segundo en las que el pequeño me miraba serio y anhelante.

¿Aquel malcriado italiano se refería a esa "clase" de tocar en la que yo estaba pensando?.

¡Joder, joder, joder!.

Esto no debería estar pasando. Dios mío, claro que no debería estar pasando. ¿Qué clase de cosas de adultos le había enseñado España al joven italiano que me estaba mirando, esperando mi respuesta?.

-Por favor,tócame como lo hacía España -al decir estas palabras, sus ojos caramelo se llenaron de lágrimas y su expresión se tornó triste y melancólica.-

Madre. . Hermoso...¡¿Qué cojones es lo que ha dicho?. ¡Voy a matar a ese puto español pedófilo!. Definitivamente, lo voy a matar, ¿cómo puedo dejar que ese monstruo esté con mi hermana comprando?.

-Romano, ¿cómo que te toque como España? -me incorporé, rígido, poniéndole mi mana derecha en su hombro, mirando a sus ojos lagrimosos con fiereza- ¿cómo te toca ese malnacido?

Sin esperarlo, el niño se cayó al suelo, rompiendo en lágrimas.

Me quedé petrificado, sin saber qué hacer. Él estaba ahí, tirado en el suelo, tapándose la cara con el dorso de sus manos para ocultar sus lágrimas y su expresión.

No supe qué decir, no supe qué hacer..Pero el chiquillo empezó a hablar, para mi consuelo, y sus palabras sonaban claras.

-¿Sabes, Holanda?. Tú y yo no nos conocemos mucho, pero..Ya que hemos llegado a esto, quiero contarte algo..-murmuró, aún tapándose el rostro-

-P-Puedes confiar en mí -fue lo único que pude articular, tragando en seco-

Romano se secó las lágrimas por última vez, y me miró a los ojos. Era la primera vez que lo veía de esta manera. Era la primera vez que veía su verdadero ser. Sus ojos eran claros, y me mostraban cómo era. Sus ojos acaramelados, de los que siempre había pasado.

-Hace mucho tiempo, desde que cumplí 13 años el último mes..Que España ya no se comporta conmigo como antes. -empezó a contarme, ensimismado- Y todo es por culpa mía -una lágrima volvía a recorrer su mejilla, pero su expresión no era triste-

-¿Por qué es culpa tuya? -mis preguntas eran tontas, si..Pero es que no sabía cómo enfrentar la situación.-

El italiano cogió aire para responderme con serenidad.

-Desde que tuve 12 años, le dije que no me tratara como a un niño. Que no me acariciara el pelo, que no me diera besos en las mejillas..Que no me abrazara ni me bañase. Le hize prometer que cuando yo cumpliera los 13, me tratara como a un adulto.

Me calmé. Ahora lo comprendía todo...Me sentí sumamente aliviado...Y también me sentí un pervertido al pensar que Romano quería que lo tocase de "esa" manera. Así que en realidad, lo único que quería al pequeño era un abrazo, una simple muestra de cariño.

-Pero...-siguió el niño con su historia, melancólico- ha pasado muy poco, apenas un mes...Y..Yo no puedo estar sin sus abrazos. -empezó a llorar, desconsolado-...¡Maldición! Ojalá yo no le hubiera propuesto esa promesa..Me siento inútil..Pero..Yo quiero que la gente me abrace, y me diga cosas cariñosas, y...

Acallé a Romano, dejándolo anonadado.

Mis brazos rodeaban su fino y frágil cuerpo de niño pequeño. Tan delicado, tan inexperto, tan...Nuevo. Y las cosas nuevas se tienen que adaptar, tienen que sentir emociones, que rendirse, dejar su pureza para la vida dura y egoísta..¿Qué coño?. La pureza persiste en nuestro cuerpo, y es nuestro más hermoso principio. Quien poseé pureza tras pasar por las situaciones más angustiosas, dejando su luz pasar por el sujeto dicho, creyendo en la pureza y en la luz a pesar de todo..Esas personas, o ese concepto, es el que me mantiene vivo. Y por eso, quería que la pureza de ese niño persistiera. Que su pequeño corazón no sintiese soledad tan pronto.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, y sus lágrimas cesaron a causa de su reacción.

Sentía su cuerpecito rozar el mío, su corazón latiendo bajo su pecho que quería ser amado y saberse querido.

-Eres un maldito crío malcriado..¿Lo sabías? -le dije, con un tono raramente cariñoso en mí, sonriendo-

No obtenía respuesta de él, así que me armé de fuerzas para recomponerlo.

-La verdad es que no nos conocemos casi nada..Pero los dos compartimos algo muy importante...

El niño acercó su rostro al mío, con la intriga en su semblante presente.

-Compartimos nuestras ganas de superarnos. Porque los dos queremos superar a España. Vencerle...Verlo en el suelo sufriendo es sólo una excusa boba. -al pronunciar esta afirmación, mi mente se aclaraba por primera vez en muchos años- porque lo que en verdad queremos hacer..Es ser más fuertes.

Este fue de los momentos más increíbles que me han pasado. Porque me dí cuenta de que el pequeño italiano y yo, éramos completamente iguales en ese no nos hablábamos ni nos aclarábamos a causa de nuestro ego. Nuestro maldito ego que nos cegaba..

Le sonreí, y una carcajada salió de mis labios, una risa verdadera. De esas que hace mucho tiempo que no usaba ni salían de mí con esa facilidad. Mi risa siempre solía ser desafiante, irónica..Y no tenía nada de alegría, en verdad.

Entonces..Ocurrió...

La sonrisa más hermosa que ví se plantaba ante mí, proveniente del pequeño italiano más malcriado y tontín del mundo. De aquella persona que era mi copia. Tan orgulloso como mi ser, tan orgulloso que no podía aceptarse en el fondo.

Y, por fin, su sonrisa pura se cruzó en mi camino.

Los dos en el suelo, yo abrazándolo, rodeándolo con mis brazos.

Y su fino cuerpecillo, lleno de luz, al igual que su sonrisa, entre mí.

No sonrió mostrando los dientes, sólo curvó los labios leve y suavemente, dejando un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos a su paso. Iluminando su rostro como el halo de un ángel en éste mismo.

Ambas de mis manos; fuertes, grandes y maduras, sujetaron su semblante; fino, joven, hermoso, suave..

Le acaricié los pómulos moviendo mis dedos pulgares en círculos suavemente, masajeándole con suavidad.

-Romano..Haz las paces con España. Dile lo que sientes. Él es como un padre para tí, ¿no?. -le propuse, mirándolo a sus mejillas que se sonrojaron ante mi contacto.-

-C-Creo..Que podría hacerlo.. -tartamudeó-

-¿Sabes? Viviendo con el cariño de España, que es como un padre para tí, vivirás mucho más felíz. Dile que no se distancie de tí, que solo era una broma, o muéstrale cariño de vez en cuando tú también. Con que solo lo abraces, el muy idiota ya volverá a ser el de antes..

"Haz que todo el tiempo en el que puedas seguir siendo un niño, se prolonge, porque el mundo de los hombres es muy duro" -pensé decirle, pero me acallé.Huh, si le decía eso, puede que el niño se deprimiera. Además..Ya acabaría dándose cuenta de éso con el tiempo. Al igual que yo.

Joder..Qué cursi que estaba empezando a sonar, pero en ese momento, no pensé mucho en eso. Mi fachada de tipo duro escondía muchos secretos.

Sentí el contacto de unos finos labios en mis mejilla derecha fría, que ahora estaba ardiendo a causa del leve contacto.

El italiano besó mi mejilla y se quedó cerca de mi semblante por unos instantes, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de tranquilidad y felicidad enorme. Casi podría decir que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, curvando sus labios que rozaban mi mejilla con suavidad.

Ese pequeño niño siempre era un saco de sorpresas. Nunca sabes cómo es una persona hasta que no te quedas una tarde con ella, ¿eh?.

Se separó de mí, para sonreírme abiertamente.

-Gracias -pronunció, dejando atrás sus palabrotas y su mal humor por una vez por todas en aquella tarde-

Reímos los dos al son, cerrando los ojos a causa de la felicidad, enseñando los dientes y sonrojados.

-De nada - conseguí responderle- Y ahora, niñito malcriado... -dije levantándome del suelo, y cogiéndolo en mis brazos de un movimiento, dejándolo sorprendido-

-¿Q-Qué? -preguntó, con la sorpresa en su semblante-

-Ahora, vamos a ir a lavarte esa cara de llorón que tienes -le dije descaradamente, dirijiéndome al lavabo de la planta baja de la casa-

La cara de Romano se sonrojó de tal modo que parecía un tomate. Qué mono.

-¡I-Idiotaa! -gritó, refunfuñando- ¡Y-y no me cojas así, no soy un bebé! -se quejó-

Le miré con una sonrisa torcida que podría calificarse hasta como pícara.

-Eres el bebé número 1, Lovino Vargas, el niñito mimado de Antonio Fernández...Uno de los mejores amigos de mi hermana, y, lo más importante, eres mi querida y egoísta copia.

Lovino se sonrojó de nuevo, esta vez tapando su rostro poniéndolo contra mi pecho, dejándome ver solo sus cabellos.

..

. Nunca pensé que hacer de canguro sería tan divertido. Ni tan revelador.

..

.

En el baño, solté al italiano en el suelo con delicadeza.

El pequeño dió tres pasos hacia el lavabo, abrió el agua de los grifos, dejándola correr.

Poniendo su cara debajo de éstos, con los ojos cerrados, quedó empapado hasta por el pelo.

-R-Romano..Te has mojado todo el pelo.. -aclaré-

Lovino cerró los grifos.

Se tocó el pelo empapado, para luego gritar.

-¡Maldición!. -maldijo por lo alto, mientras cogía una toalla para secarse el semblante que yo le pasé-

Secándose la cara, yo fui cogiendo el secador del compartimento en el que el secador y la plancha -si, Bel la utiliza mucho..Aunque con su pelo natural y sin planchar me parece mucho más hermosa- y saqué el secador.

Lovino dejó la toalla en el filo del lavabo, y cogió el secador que yo le ofrecí.

-Te dejo secarte el pelo tranquilo, ¿vale? -le dije-

-Claro, ve a ver la televisión o lo que sea.. -respondió ante mi aclaración, encendiendo el secador y llenando toda la habitación de ruido molesto procedente de éste-

Cerré la puerta del baño, dejando al joven solo.

Miré mi reloj de muñeca, sorprendido.

-Vaya..Supongo que ya estarán por llegar -dije, para mí mismo- Bueno..Ahora solo tengo que esperar.

Nada más decir esto, el timbre sonó.

-Coño, qué coincidencia - exclamé-

Ya al lado de la puerta, la abrí.

La situación en la que me encontré casi me deja petrificado.

¿Q-Qué mierdas es esto?

_si quieres conti, review!_ :D


	4. Chapter 4

Antes que nada..Quiero pedir perdón por la tardanza ^^u Pero tengo excusas, eh~! xD Me he vuelto a mudar por tercera vez en este año, y tengo un montón de exámenes orz Pero no podía haceros esperar más, quiero que no os olvidéis de mí (?) LOL

Os doy vuestra galletita, que es gigante por esperar tanto, os la merecéis xD

No sé si llegaré a los 21 reviews, pero si llego hasta los 21 escribiré el epílogo :D -si, este capi ya es el último ^^-(por cierto, en el epílogo, Romano y Holanda van a estar en una cama xDDD -curioso, no va a haber lemon pero sí estarán en una cama hahaha) -eso sí, pasarán cosas bonitas 3

Gracias por leer, y ya sabéis, si queréis que escriba algo, decídmelo y yo lo escribo! :3

Y recordad...:**COMENTAD POR HETALIA, EL YAOI**, -las cosas bonitas, las galletas x,DDD-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**¿Qué quieres, mocoso?**

Cap 4.

_Holanda´s PoV:_

"-Vaya..Supongo que ya estarán por llegar -dije, para mí mismo- Bueno..Ahora solo tengo que esperar.

Nada más decir esto, el timbre sonó.

-Coño, qué coincidencia - exclamé-

Ya al lado de la puerta, la abrí.

La situación en la que me encontré casi me deja petrificado.

¿Q-Qué mierdas es esto?"

-¡Holandaaa! -gritó el español de la sonrisa boba- ¡he comprado un pájaro!

El moreno sostenía una jaula de barrotes pintados de blanco, de un tamaño mediano y razonable. La jaula contenía a una especie de ave que no supe la verdad es que se me hizo interesante : sus plumas eran de un color amarillo chillón que hacia que tus ojos permaneciesen mirándolo. Y poseía una cresta en la cabeza bastante extravagante.

La sonrisa de España era latente mientras pronunciaba estas palabras:

-Lo hemos comprado de camino porque lo vimos y se parecía a tí -señaló la cresta del pájaro-

Mis mejillas se ruborizaban mientras mi hermana, mientras sostenía las bolsas de la comida, empezaba a reir como una loca.

Antonio, contagiándose de la risa de mi hermana, rió fuertemente.

Les lancé una mirada fulminante, y cesaron sus carcajadas al momento.

-Menudo idiota estás hecho..-dije, cogiendo una de las bolsas que sostenía mi hermana, y mirando al moreno de ojos verdes-

España me sonrió abiertamente, mientras entrábamos en la casa.

...Dejando los ingredientes en la mesa de la cocina y al pájaro (al que España había dicho de llamar Holanda Junior pero yo me opuse)en la mesa del comedor el país de la pasión me preguntó lo normal en él:

-Oye, Holanda..¿Dónde está Romanito? -preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, preocupado-

-Tranquilo, está secándose el pelo. -respondí con sequedad-

Los ojos de España se nublaron, y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas.

-¿Q-Qué? -perplejo, me miró buscando una explicación-

-El niño tenía ganas de lavarse, ¿sabes?. Tampoco es para que te pongas así..Ahora está secándose el pelo.

Sonreí maliciosamente.

-Oh, ¿no vas a ayudarle a secarse el pelo?. -pregunté con la sonrisa torcida de satisfacción en mi cara. Quería ver la reacción de el idiota español-

El moreno bajó la cabeza, dejando que el flequillo le tapase los ojos. Su expresión se tornó triste y firme. Demasiado firme para él.

-Yo..Él ya es mayor para eso, ¿no?. -respondió con la emoción de un robot-

-¿Ah, si?. ¿Y también es mayor para que lo abraces? - dí en el punto del que quería hablar, y el español torció los labios en señal de desaprovación-

-Él ya no quiere que le dé abrazos..-aclaró- tengo que hacerle caso. Si no estaría rompiendo una promesa.

-¿Sabes, España?. Creo que con esto estaría rompiendo las leyes, pero creo que el italiano no lo decía en serio. Ve al baño y ayúdale a secarse el pelo -le dí una colleja- yo ayudaré a mi hermana con la paella hasta que tú vengas, ¿vale?.

Bélgica, con los ojos brillantes de felicidad asintió.

-España, tú me has enseñado a cocinar paella, así que los primeros pasos los podré hacer con mi hermano -sonrió-

El moreno me sonrió, una sonrisa que hace tiempo que él no me presentaba. El español siempre sonreía superficialmente, para parecer felíz. Pero esta vez su sonrisa era como si me hubiera dicho:"Gracias".

Con esa sonrisa en el rostro, fue hacia el lavabo, dejándonos a mi hermana y a mí solos en la cocina.

La rubia me abrazó de repente.

-B-Bélgica,¿qué te pasa? -me sorprendí-

-Hermanito, ¿sabes que te quiero mucho? -rió- Tú y Romanito habéis hablado por fin de verdad, ¿a que sí?.

-Bueno..Algo así -afirmé-

Empecemos a cocinar -se me da fatal, pero con la ayuda de mi hermana más o menos iba haciendo los pasos que me decía- y mientras. mi hermana hablaba como la cotorra que era.

-Fuimos a coger los tomates, y ví a una mujer de grandes pechos -hizo el gesto de "boing-boing"- y España los relacionó con los melones que quería comprar pero que decá que como no era la época, que mejor los dejáramos para más avanzada la temporada...

Yo escuchaba, asintiendo todo el rato, con cara de: "Me importa mucho" -con ironía, ¿eh?- Las paridas de España y Bélgica como que me dan un poco igual..Lo único que me importa es si mi hermana sale herida o atacada por ese bastardo español.

-..Y de pronto encontremos a ese pájaro que se parece tanto a tí, no paraba de piarnos, y me compadecí de él. Además, luego España dijo que se parecía a tí y le cogí cariño, así que convencía España de que lo trajésemos a casa...

-Ah, ok,ok..

España llegó con Romano en los brazos, vestido con un pijama de puntitos morados -bastante mono, por cierto- y con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

-¿Cómo vais? -preguntó con energía-

-Bien -aclaró mi hermana- y ahora que ya estás, será mejor que Holanda se vaya a hacer lo que quiera, porque la verdad es que mucha mano en la cocina no tiene..

-Ah, muchas gracias..-dije con ironía-

Me encendí un cigarro, y fui directo a mi cuarto para descansar un poco mientras ellos cocinaban la cena.

Ya en el pasillo de la segunda planta, mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación, noté una presencia detrás mía.

-Romano, ¿qué haces? -pregunté, sujetando mi cigarrillo-

Tenía una expresión feliz y nerviosa en su semblante fino. Sus ojos castaños no sabían a dónde mirar. Seguramente buscaba fuerzas para decirme mejillas sonrosadas eran presentes en el momento.

No podía dejar de mirar su cuerpecillo -estaba demasiado lindo con ese pijamita, ¿vale?. No es mi culpa que le quedara tan drásticamente bien-.

-Yo...Holanda...-empezó a jugar con uno de los mechones de su cabello mientras hablaba, nervioso-

-¿Sí? -le miré a los ojos, y por fin sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, firmes-

El joven tragó en seco.

El contorno de sus labios se curvó lentamente mientras pronunciaba un:

-"Muchas gracias".

Lento, firme, como un susurro..Pero muy claro y puro. No necesitaba más palabras para comprenderlo.

Le sonreí.

-Pues de nada, mocoso mimado -reí-

Sus mejillas se sonrosaron, frunciendo el ceño.

-No soy un mocoso mimado. -dijo-

-¿Ah no?. Sí que lo eres :¡ mi-ma-do! -en mi aforo interior, estaba partiéndome de la risa. Romano era muy mono cuando se enfadaba. Su expresión era todo un espectáculo-.

El pequeño borró la expresión enfadada de su rostro.

De pronto, el chico me hizo un gesto que plenamente decía: "baja la cabeza, que quiero decirte algo".

Sí, yo soy bastante más alto que él, así que bajé la cabeza para poder llegar a la suya.

-¿Qué quier..?-empecé a decir, pero me callé de pronto, asombrado por lo que pasaba-

Los labios finos del italiano rozaban mi mejilla suavemente por unos segundos.

-¡La comida ya está lista! -gritó mi hermana desde abajo-

Me quedé perplejo, viendo cómo el niño bajaba las escaleras con una sonrisa felíz en su rostro angelical.

Realmente, creo que haber aceptado el trabajo de canguro fue una buena idea.


	5. Epílogo:¿Qué quieres, mocoso?

Oh Dios, estoy tan contenta por los reviews ;u; Os quiero mucho 3 Y con este epílogo ya se acaba este fic, espero que os deje un buen sabor de boca , porque os lo merecéis por haber estado leyéndolo hasta el final 3 Andry, cumplo con la promesa, aquí está el epílogo haha Xd Y lovitdesele, si te compras el pájaro, voy a ir a verlo a tu casa xDD Espero que os guste este epílogo, que aunque es cortito, está hecho con amor LOL

Y recordad: **COMENTAD POR HETALIA**, el yaoi ( SI ESTE FIC LLEGA A LOS 24 REVIEWS, HARÉ OTRA HISTORIA CON ESTA PAREJA SIGUIENDO ESTA HISTORIA PERO DE CUANDO SEAN ADULTOS –y habrá lemmon wee xD)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Epílogo: **"¿Qué quieres,mocoso?"**

_Especial:- ¿Qué haces,mocoso?_

Holanda´s PoV:

~Estaba en mi cuarto, recostado sobre la cama. Descansando después de la comilona. La verdad es que España y mi hermana cocinaban realmente bien. Tanto que juro haberme relamido los dedos a escondidas después de repetir. Y, gracias a Dios, España no había intentado entablar conversación conmigo. Odiaba esos momentos en los que el moreno me hablaba por hablar. Supongo que me debía algo y lo único que me dijo fue: Espero que te guste la comida.

Y bien que me gustó. Incluso el pequeño Romano, que solo comía decentemente cuando eran alimentos como pizza, pasta y todas demás cosas italianas se comió la paella con gusto y sin rechistar. Incluso se veía emocionado mientras se comía el delicioso arroz. Noté toda la cena que el italiano estaba realmente felíz. Es decir..Sonreía. ¿Cuántas veces ves al italiano más refunfuñón sonriendo? ¿Una cada tres milenios?.

Creo que estaba tan sumamente radiante por los mimitos del español. El crío sabía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, y ese español bobo seguiría mimándolo por mucho tiempo. Muchísimo. Demasiado en verdad.

Con la cabeza rondando en pensamientos, encendía mi último cigarrillo del día con la mirada vacía.

Calada tras calada, no podía dejar de pensar en los problemas que se me venían. Y..Ahora que el español volvía a estar normal con el italiano, lo más normal sería que el niño se olvidara de mí. Pero bueno, el agua volvería a su río, ¿no?.

Yo de mala leche con España, respaldándome en mi hermana, y sin apenas hablar con él. Supongo que esa sería la cruda realidad al siguiente día. Que todo volvería a la normalidad de siempre.

Pero de pronto, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, para decirme que no todo volvería a la normalidad. Al menos no por parte del italiano más malcriado y lindo del planeta.

Apagué el cigarrillo, dejándolo aplastado en el cenicero, para mirar con los ojos confusos al pequeño, que cerró la puerta tras de él sin mediar palabra.

-R-¿Rómano? –pregunté, perplejo-

El joven anduvo hasta el filo de mi cama, donde se sentó.

Me incorporé y me puse a su lado, para poder mirarle mejor a los ojos castaños caramelo que él poseía en su rostro delicado y puro.

Parecía estar decidido a algo, pero a la vez, se veía dudoso, ya que sus mejillas se coloreaban de un color rojo intenso realmente delatador.

Tan pronto como pasaron diez segundos, el niño se lanzó a mis brazos y me besó levemente la frente, alzándose con las rodillas apolladas en el colchón para poder llegar hasta dicho lugar.

Sus ojos se cerraron con el contacto de mi piel, y se detuvo sintiéndome por uno momento. Sus labios se sentían muy bien. Estaban calientes al contacto con mi frente.

-¿Qué haces, mocoso? –solté, ruborizado-

Se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos, con algo de vergüenza en ellos.

-Yo..Tengo el cariño de España de nuevo gracias a ti..-empezó-

Ah, que el crío había vuelto para agradecérmelo o algo. Nada en especial. No sé por qué mi corazón latía tan fuerte, estaba claro que el niño no quería hablar conmigo. Solo agradecimiento, nada más.

-Pero..-mis ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los suyos, ya fuera de mis pensamientos- me he dado cuenta de algo.

¿Se había dado cuenta de algo?.¿De qué?. ¿De que meterse en el cuarto de las personas mientras están tranquilas es de mala eduacación. Oh, vaya.

-Yo...Como te he dicho, tengo el cariño de España..Pero..-cogió mi mano derecha,tan grande comparada con sus manitas de niño, y la puso al lado de su pecho- me duele aquí..

-¿Cómo?. ¿Te duele el corazón? –pregunté,sorprendido-

El italiano asintió, con las mejillas ruborizadas.

-Me he dado cuenta..De que quiero que llenes el vació que me duele..Porque..Simplemente no quiero que me dejes solo.

Noté cómo mi corazón latía con fuerza. El mundo iba más deprisa de lo normal. Y sentía, por así decirlo, una felicidad innombrable.

-Yo..No te voy a dejar solo. ¿Por qué piensas eso?-le miré serio-

El pequeño volteó la mirada.

-Porque creía que tú pensabas que si yo volvía con España ya sólo sería problema de él. No quiero ser un problema para ti también. Pero me encantaría estar contigo más veces.

No pude reprimir la risa que rozaba mis labios.

-¡Hahahaha! –reí, alegre- mocoso malcriado..-murmuré-

Me miró con curiosidad.

-Nunca pensé que te diría esto, pero:¿cómo voy a dejar de estar con alguien tan malcriado?. Si solo te cuida España, está claro que serás la persona más malcriada del mundo...Tienes que equilibrarte, supongo que yo te tendré que equilibrar.

Romano me regaló una de las sonrisas más hermosas del mundo, con los ojos entrecerrados y llenos de felicidad.

Me abrazó sin previo aviso, y se quedó así por un largo tiempo.

-Cuando tenga 17 años quiero volver a estar contigo una noche en esta íamos jugar al dominó o algo.

De pronto, mis mejillas se colorearon de un rojo intenso. ¿Con él en esta cama cuando él tuviera 17? Oh Dios, no creo que me controlara para sólo jugar al dominó con él. Quizás a un dominó más..Ejem..Ya sabéis..Más explícito..

Sacuidí mi cabeza, intentando quitarme las imágenes pervertidas de mi cabeza.

-¿Me prometes que con 17 años jugaremos al dominó una noche en tu cuarto?- me miró con ojitos de ternero-

Tragué saliva.

-Claro. Te lo prometo. –asentí-

Romano se fue a dormir a su cama, y miles de pensamientos rondaban por mi mente.

Pero algo lo tenía marcado bien claro: "¡Me alegro de haber aceptado el trabajo de canguro!"

**FIN**

_:Si te gustan las aventuras de un mayor y un niño pequeño, ¿por qué no lees mi fic "El asombroso yo y el pequeño West?" no seas tont y lee y serás tan awesome como Prussia._


End file.
